


Humanity or something

by IamCLF



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romance, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamCLF/pseuds/IamCLF
Summary: Classic, Flug makes a device/ray. It hits Black Hat and life ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written on my phone and beta readers? What are those? Hahahahahahshaha. Lol. Nope.

It was a....normal morning for the Black hat house hold. Flug was working in his lab. His hands aching and his mind like sludge as he worked through his tiredness. This was the third day in a row where Flug was working with no sleep. A dangerous thing for the human scientist. 

The device was small almost innocent looking. Black with a singular red button with a few wires sticking out. It was a proto type after all. It about the size of a soft ball. 

Flug's eyes slowly closing as his head laid down on his desk. There was no indication of what the device did. Of course this was the time chosen by BH himself to check on Flug's progress. Quickly he dissapered in a puff of grey smoke and appered again in the lab.

"Flug!" The eldrich snarled at the sleeping man. He towered over him. He was dressed as normal with his cain in hand. Suddenly it came down on the device hitting the button. 

"Sir!" Flug yelled shocked and scared for him and well....himself. 

A red flash filled the mansion as Flug ducked. This would truly be a inhumane experence for the poor Doctor when everyone woke up in q few hours.


	2. The long awaited return of the Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait

Flug was pacing nervously in his lab. Trying to ignore the now handsome man that was laying unconscious on the floor. As the only human in the building the device did not affect him.

Flug flinched sharply when a low groan was emited from the now unfairly atractive male. "Flug?" The now less raspy voice said as the body slowly rose up. "What the unholy hell is this?" He snarled looking at himself in the reflection. "Flug! Did you....what did your device do?!" He snarled grabbing the poor whimpering man by his neck and slaming him in to the floor. 

Flug gasped in shock clawing at the hand around his neck. Damn, why was Black Hat so hot? Not your normal level of hot. Like child of Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Huddleston hot. "W-w-well sir...you see....its..." 

"Spit it out before I use your intestens to floss my teeth." 

"Your a human!"


End file.
